Plunder
Definition Loot, or plunder, consists of objects such as weapons, clothes, ammunition, gold, tonics, etc., that might be dropped by a pirate's enemy or enemy ship. These items are then available to be picked up after the battle. Finding Loot After defeating an enemy, a Loot Pouch, Loot Chest, or Loot Skull Chest may be dropped. There are loot drops players can obtain from Cannon Defense, Fishing, Sailing, and in the El Patron Boss Battle. They will contain a number of items that can be added to the pirate's inventory. Loot Chests will usually contain higher quality items compared to Loot Pouches, while Loot Skull Chests will contain the best and rarest items. The pirate can select which of the looted items to take or leave - or simply "Take It All!". If a pirate's inventory is full of a particular type of item, the new item will remain in the Loot Pouch, Chest, or Skull Chest. The pirate will then either have to make room for the item by deleting something else, or leave it behind. Loot containers sport a Loot Rating to indicate an overall quality of the items found. Game Note: *A pirate will NOT get loot for simply trying to muscle in on treasure with a couple last minute hits. *Disney released an update that allows healers to also get loot when the person they are healing defeats an enemy. Types of Loot *Gold - Nothing beats the currency of the realm, but pirates can only hold 200,000 gold pieces. *Treasure Collection Items - These give gold depending on the rarity of the item. *Weapons - Nearly all types of weapons can be found, including newly discovered ones from El Patron's Cursed Blades cache (after Raven's Cove Story Quest) and other sources (Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword, Dagger, Throwing Knives, Pistol, Musket, Blunderbuss, Bayonet, Voodoo Doll, Voodoo Staff) *Ammunition for guns, cannons, and grenades. *Daggers like Asp, Sidewinder, Viper's Nest etc. *Sailing Items - Charms and other equipment that give a Sailing Boost or Cannon Boost. *Clothing - Often an enemy will leave behind an article of clothing that the pirate can add to their wardrobe or sell at a nearby tailor shop. Unique bright or dark clothing can only be found through loot. *Tonics - Remedies and other potions. *Cheat Cards - Pirates can collect more than one copy of the same playing card. These cards are used for the 'Swap' feature while playing Blackjack or Poker. *Ship Upgrading Materials - If pirates sink Bounty Hunters or Warships, there is a very high chance they will plunder Ship Materials from them, which can be used to upgrade a pirate's Hull or Rigging at any Shipwright. Game Notes *If a pirate's inventory is full when attempting to take a weapon, it will say: "Some items could not fit into your inventory." *"Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing for sure what enemies carry the various types of loot available throughout the Caribbean. Both Jolly Roger and the EITC took control of a large host of the weapons and distributed them throughout their forces on every island of the Caribbean. The only way to discover what is out there is to engage as many enemies in battle as you can. The most valuable and dangerous weapon could come from the most surprising of places. Keep exploring and you will find some new weapons in no time!" - Jordan from Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services * A Loot Chest can give a Famed or even a Legendary weapon on rare occasions, but a Loot Skull Chest gives the highest chance to find one. * On the rarest occasions, a Loot Pouch may give a Famed, or even Legendary weapon if the pirate is very lucky! * When getting loot, players can drag the mouse over the "Take It All" button, causing a message to appear saying "...And Give Nothing Back!", which is a reference to a famous quote of Joshamee Gibbs and Jack Sparrow.